The present disclosure is related to patient support apparatuses that provide air fluidized therapy. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to patient support apparatuses that provide air fluidized therapy and additional therapies utilizing the functionality of the air fluidized therapy system of the patient support apparatus.
Patient support apparatuses that provide air fluidized therapy are well known in the art and are considered to be a specialized use device that supports at least a portion of the patient on the air fluidized section when the patient has highly compromised skin. For example burn patients, severe diabetics, or compromised elderly patients may be supported on the air fluidized therapy which has been shown to help reduce further injury and promote healing of the compromised skin. In general, patient support apparatuses that provide air fluidized therapy do not provide other therapies may be found in beds or mattresses that do not provide air fluidized therapy.